Mailer type business forms must serve a wide variety of customer requirements. Depending upon particular needs, mailer type business forms must be specifically tailored to provide an acceptable product. Two features that are almost universally desirable, however, are the ability to print on a large amount of the mailer, yet still have a reply envelope. Even more desirable is the ability to have a reply envelope that accepts a conventional size (i.e. six inch length) personal check without folding, and having a reply envelope flap that will fold to the back of the reply envelope, and to have a remittance coupon or stub portion which includes the outgoing addressee's address so that it may easily be detached and inserted in the reply envelope for return along with the check.
According to the present invention, an intermediate for a mailer type business form, and the mailer itself, are provided which achieve the objectives set forth above. The intermediate comprises a single quadrate sheet of paper which may be easily run through a printer to print indicia on either one or both faces, with the same face having the outgoing address and reply address printed thereon so that they may be readily variably printed. The intermediate may be easily Z-folded to form the final mailer, and sealed by conventional techniques. The mailer is easy to open and the reply envelope is easy to utilize.
According to one aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a mailer type business form comprises the following components: A quadrate sheet of paper having parallel top and bottom edges, parallel first and second side edges perpendicular to the top and bottom edges, and first and second faces. First and second fold lines parallel to the top and bottom edges, and defining the sheet into substantially equal-size first, second, and third panels, the first panel between the top edge and first fold line, and the second panel between the first and third panels. Means defining a cutout window in the first panel adjacent the second edge and the first fold line. Means defining an outgoing address area on the second face of the second panel aligned with the window so that when the first and second panels are folded about the first fold line so that the second faces thereof are in face-to-face engagement, the outgoing address area is visible through the window. Means defining an outgoing return address area on the first face of the first panel adjacent the first and top edges of the sheet. A first line of weakness extending through the second and third panels parallel to the side edges defining first and second subpanels in each, the first subpanel in each being defined by the first side edge and the first line of weakness and the second subpanel in each being defined by the first line of weakness and the second side edge, the second panel second subpanel second face having the outgoing address area thereon. Means defining a reply address area on the second face of the second panel first subpanel. First permanent adhesive patterns provided on at least one of the second and third panel first subpanel first faces for defining the second and third panel first subpanels into a reply envelope having permanent adhesive on first through third sides thereof when the second and third panels are folded about the second fold line so that the first faces thereof are in face-to-face engagement. A reply envelope closing flap formed in one of the second and third panel first subpanels and having activatable adhesive thereon for sealing a reply envelope on a fourth side thereof. Second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth lines of weakness formed in the first, second and third panels parallel to the top and bottom edges, and first through third panels parallel to and spaced from each of the first and second side edges, defining tear-off strips providing for ready opening of a mailer constructed by Z-folding the sheet about the fold lines. And, second permanent adhesive patterns provided in at least some of the tear-off strips for holding the first through third panels together in an outgoing mailer when the sheet is Z-folded about the fold lines.
The first line of weakness preferably does not extend into the first panel of the intermediate, and does not intersect the window. The reply envelope may be constructed so that it is either of the side opening or top opening type. Typically the reply envelope flap extends parallel to the first and second side edges, and is bordered by the first line of weakness, to construct a side opening envelope, and the reply envelope flap extends parallel to the top and bottom edges, and is bordered by the third line of weakness, when forming the top opening envelope. In either case the reply envelope flap is preferably formed in the second panel and the first permanent adhesive patterns are heat or pressure seal adhesive strips provided on the third panel first face. The longest dimension of the interior of the reply envelope formed from the intermediate is at least about six inches so that the reply envelope can receive an unfolded bank check within it.
The second permanent adhesive patterns may comprise a strip of heat seal adhesive provided on the third panel second subpanel first face adjacent the bottom edge, for sealing the second and third panel second subpanels together along one edge thereof when the sheet is Z-folded about the second fold line; or the second and third panels second subpanels may be devoid of adhesive extending parallel to the top and bottom edges so that a space between the second and third panels second subpanels is always accessible from the bottom edge.
Typically the folding lines will be lines of weakness, such as perforation lines, and the activatable adhesive is rewettable adhesive, and the permanent adhesive is either heat seal or pressure seal adhesive. Security screening is preferably provided on the first face of the second and third panel first subpanels so that the reply envelope is opaque.
According to another aspect of the present invention a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following elements: First, second, and third substantially equal size quadrate plies, the second ply sandwiched between the first and third plies, and each ply having a top face and a bottom face. Lines of weakness formed in the second and third plies defining the second and third plies into first and second subplies, the first subplies larger than the second subplies. A window in the first ply overlying the second subply of the second panel. An outgoing address provided on the second ply second subply top face, aligned with and visible through the window. An outgoing return address provided on the first ply top face remote from the window, and overlying the first subplies of the second and third plies. A reply address provided on the top face of the second ply first subply. First permanent adhesive patterns acting between the second ply first subply top face and the third ply first subply top face for holding the second and third ply first subplies together along first through third edges of each to form a reply envelope. A reply envelope flap formed in one of the second and third plies first subply along a fourth edge of a reply envelope, and including activatable adhesive on a face thereof which is interior of the mailer. Additional lines of weakness formed adjacent edges of the first through third plies to define tear-off strips for providing ready opening of the mailer. And, second permanent adhesive patterns provided on the tear-off strips for holding the first through third plies together to form the mailer until the tear-off strips are removed.
The mailer has the features described above with respect to the intermediate when the intermediate is Z-folded to produce the mailer, and is fed through a heat seal or pressure seal conventional piece of equipment to seal the first and second permanent adhesive patterns. Also indicia is preferably provided substantially completely covering the first ply bottom face, the bottom face of the second ply second subply, and the top face of the third ply second subply. Indicia also may be provided on the bottom face of the third panel (return envelope and coupon portion), although that indicia would have to be non-personal indicia; and other indicia besides the outgoing address may be printed on the top face of the second ply second subply.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an intermediate for a mailer, and a mailer, with a great deal of printable area or indicia, as well as a reply envelope, that is readily constructed and utilized. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.